Hermione, Draco, and a Love Game
by HappyPotterGames
Summary: First fanfic...Dramione. :) Goes through all seven books from Draco/Hermione POVs. Please read and review. I promise I'll finish it, so just bear with me here. Seven books completely rewritten is a lot. :)
1. The First Time

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Read and Review, please! No copyright infringement intended...I just like to play around with the story. :)

Chapter 1

First Year

Platform 9 ¾

Draco

As soon as I set foot on Platform 9 ¾, I saw her. Amid all the relative newness of King's Cross (though OBVIOUSLY I'd known everything for years), the whispers of awe about "Harry Potter," the first thing that caught my eyes was her. Even though the Hogwarts Express was right there, right in front of me for my first glimpse, I could do nothing but stare. She was so…foreign to me and I had absolutely no idea who she was. As I tried to start towards her, my father quickly grabbed my arm before I could take a single step.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" he asked. "If you were thinking about going anywhere other than THIS compartment, think again." I glanced in and saw Crabbe and Goyle. Of course. I was supposed to be best friends with his Death Eater friends' sons. We'd been thrown together at countless "friendly get-togethers," though that was a cover for Death Eater meetings. They had also been, shall we say, "encouraged" to keep an eye on me at Hogwarts. Father still thought I would blurt out something about the Death Eaters or Voldemort. Pleeeeease. That hadn't happened since I was five. And I knew better now- he'd fallen and I was not to bring up anything of the sort, especially at Hogwarts.

"Fine." I stormed into the compartment, startling both boys into standing up to make room for me.

Hermione

Finally. I'd waited for months for this day- I was going to Hogwarts! My parents had been so excited for me, even buying me what seemed to be a thousand new books. I'd nearly driven them insane, mentioning it at every private conversation we'd had for the past months.

Now, finally standing on Platform 9 ¾ with my parents, I felt someone's eyes on me. Whirling around, I caught a slight glimpse of bright white-blonde hair. Watching the boy's back, I saw him enter the train after an apparent argument with the man I assumed was his father. Quickly, I said goodbye to my parents and sprinted onto the train, hoping against all hope to get a word with the owner of the white-blonde hair.

I'd seen pictures of his father. I knew- from all my reading- that they'd supported the Dark Lord. This, of course, meant they hated Muggleborns and, really, anyone who wasn't a pureblood. I felt an urge to set things straight with this boy who'd been staring so audaciously- I wasn't going to be messed with, no matter if I was Muggleborn or not.

Draco

She'd seen me, I knew that much. Hurriedly ducking into the compartment, I found myself face to face with Crabbe.

"H-hey, Draco," he stuttered. Ha, well of course they felt nervous. They should. My father had been in better standing with the Dark Lord than their parents had been. Glaring at them, I sat down dramatically in the best seat of our compartment.

"Hello, Vincent," I replied in the most bored tone I could muster. "Fancy seeing you here. I s'pose you've got to be here, as your job is to keep an eye on me for the whole year."

"Uh…uh. Yeah. That's right," he said. I sighed. This was going to be a long year. Glancing out the compartment window, I sat up straighter as a flash of curly brown hair passed by me. This was getting interesting. I had no clue who this girl was, so why did she interest me? Perhaps it was because I didn't know her.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Stay here. I've got to go to…uh, the restroom. Yes, I'll be back soon," I said, standing up quickly.

"But…we're s'posed to keep an eye on you," Crabbe said almost anxiously.

"Oh, for goodness' sake. I'll be quick. Just stay," I groaned, walking out of the compartment. Father didn't need to know EVERYTHING I did, did he? He wouldn't have approved of my seeking out the girl I'd never seen.

Walking up and down the train corridor, I peeked in every compartment, looking for her. I wanted to know more about her, as I'd never seen her. Father had told me of all the students and families he knew of, but not one word of the girl with curly brown hair.

Coming to one compartment, I saw Potter. That arrogant boy. Thinking he was sooo much better than me 'cause he was "The Boy Who Lived." Turning and walking away, I saw the girl coming towards Potter's compartment with the Longbottom boy. Sighing, I turned again to wait outside for her.

Hermione

And there he was again. The boy I suspected was a Malfoy. Shaking thoughts of him from my head, I helped Neville search for his toad. Unsuccessful, we left Harry Potter and a boy named Ronald Weasley. Spotting the blonde-haired boy at the end of the hall, I told Neville to go back to our compartment, as I had to use the bathroom.

As Neville left, I sprinted down the hall towards the boy. He stood, seemingly waiting for me, by another compartment.

"He-hello. Who are you?" I asked him.

"I? I am Draco Malfoy," he announced with an air of satisfaction. He WAS a Malfoy. I'd known it all along.

Draco

The girl was looking at me in a somewhat superior way, as if she knew or had guessed something I couldn't.

"Well, what's YOUR name?" I questioned.

"Hermione," she replied.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Well, of course I do." She looked at me in a fashion that told me exactly what she thought of my intelligence. Desperate, for some reason, to prove to her that I was smart, I tried to guess her last name.

"Well, I know you're not a Malfoy. Or Black or Selwyn. Definitely not Peverell. My father says they all died a while back." She stared at me, perplexed.

"What sorts of names are those?"

"Only ancient names of well-bred families," I sniffed. "So, do I have to keep guessing?"

"Yes."

"Well, not Potter, since he's got no family. Not Weasley. Are you even wizard-born?"

Hermione

My face blanched. I hadn't wanted him to find out about that. Of all the people who could've. I KNEW he hated Muggles and Muggleborns. I didn't want to have to explain to him, but he'd guessed from my face.

"You're…you're a MUDBLOOD?"

"What's that mean?"

"Oh, Merlin. Mudbloods are Muggleborn. And, I might add, far inferior to purebloods."

Face completely red, I ran to the compartment Neville and I were in for the ride. One look at my face told him not to ask, though I could see he wanted to know.

Staring out the window, I wondered why Muggleborns were so terrible to him. Did he think it was just wrong in some way? And had I imagined it or had he looked the slightest bit disappointed when he'd found out about me? I knew I was, I'd hoped to be friends. It seemed that wouldn't happen.

Draco

Watching her race down the corridor in full-blown tears, I felt a small twinge of regret. If I hadn't found out, we might have gotten along. Now I'd never know.

Sighing, I walked back to my compartment where Crabbe and Goyle looked at me somewhat confusedly and suspiciously.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Uh…uh…what took so long?" they asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok…"

Looking out the window, I sighed again. This wasn't the best start to my school year. I wished it'd gone differently, but Father always said to steer clear of Mudbloods. I sighed once more. I was daddy's little boy, wasn't I? No wonder she looked so disgusted when I said I was Lucius Malfoy's son.

Hermione

When the trolley lady came by, I couldn't muster up any of my previous excitement of the wizarding world. I simply couldn't remember why I'd been so excited. Neville didn't understand, though he was pureblood. Seemed like I was the only Muggleborn so far. Harry, Ronald, and Neville were all pureblood. And then there was the one with the ancient, well-bred family name- Draco. I'd been such an idiot to think he'd want to be friends with me, much less talk to me. I knew his family's views on Muggleborns.

Getting up, I walked slowly down the train corridor. For some reason, I stopped outside Harry Potter's compartment. Maybe because he'd been Muggle-raised: surely he'd understand how I felt, simply getting dropped into this world of magic and the unknown. As I debated whether or not to enter, Ronald walked out of the compartment. That decided me. Going in, I sat down next to Harry.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"Hi. Uh, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," I said.

"I guess you know who I am. Everyone seems to know more about me than I do."

"Yeah, I know. I sort of read up on you when I found out I was going to Hogwarts."

"Wait, there's a book?"

"Well, yes. Actually, more than one. So, I really wanted to talk about getting dropped into this whole magic world."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird."

Just then, the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogwarts with a loud bang. Quickly taking my leave of Harry, I went to my compartment to hurriedly put on my robes.

Exiting the train, I looked around for a moment before realizing I wasn't going to have anyone to walk with to the boats. Keeping my head down, I quickly walked over and got in a boat at random. Looking over, I saw Draco Malfoy sit down…right next to me. Turning away, I studied the castle far off in the distance.

Draco

I guess it was my own fault she was ignoring me. If I hadn't blurted that out, about her being a Mudblood…though there was one upside to being stuck in a boat with the Mudblood, Potter, and the annoying ginger: Crabbe and Goyle had been forced to find another boat, so they couldn't watch me. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I leaned toward Granger.

"Hey, look, I was just surprised earlier. I didn't know, I thought you were wizard- born," I said, trying for an apology.

"Well, I'm not. Now just leave me alone," she said, not turning to face me.

"Look at me when we're talking."

"No." At that point, Potter intervened, saying she could do whatever she liked. At the end of his…speech, we pulled up to Hogwarts Castle.

While all the other first years gasped at it- maybe the beauty, maybe the size- I simply waited until we could get out and go into the castle.

Once inside, I saw what Father had meant- Malfoy Manor was far superior to this drafty old place. No surprise, of course. Father had told me Hogwarts was, quite simply, nothing to our home. Our home had much more impressiveness, perhaps not in the size but in the decorations.

Glancing over, I saw Granger by herself. Deciding to try again, as I still wanted to know more about her (I'd never met a Muggleborn before, and despite all Father had said, I was going to talk to her). I walked over to where she stood and took a deep breath.

Hermione

I heard his intake of breath and instantly whirled around to face him.

"Why do you keep following me?" I demanded.

"I…I just wanted to talk," he said.

"Well, forget it, I know you hate me. I've heard enough about the Dark Lord and his followers."

"I…well, ok. I wanted to get to know you some. I've never met someone who wasn't wizard- born."

Glaring at him, I stalked over to where the other first- years were standing. As he tried to walk over, a professor came and began to talk to us. Shortly after she explained what we were doing, we filed into the Great Hall.

Standing in the Hall, I looked up in awe. I'd never seen anything so huge or impressive all within one room. All the others seemed mesmerized too- except for Malfoy. He'd probably grown up in a bedroom like this. Shaking my head, I told myself to get a grip- he hated me.

Looking towards the front of the Hall, I saw students going to sit at one of four table based on…what a hat said? I heard Ronald mutter something about a Sorting Ceremony and, pieced with what Professor McGonagall had said earlier, I realized this was a House Sorting.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Walking up to the small stool, I sat down with still- shaking legs. I felt the Hat touch my head and saw black fabric drop down in front of my eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a voice. After a moment, I realized it was the Hat, speaking to me.

"Hmmm. Well, you've definitely got the brains for Ravenclaw. But I'm sensing something else. There's more there. Ah, you have a real streak of determination. I think it'd better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Standing up as the Hat was taken, I saw Malfoy's gaze on me yet again. Making a distinct point of ignoring him, I walked over to the Gryffindor table to watch the rest of the Sortings.

Draco

Watching her, I almost missed my name being called. I knew which House I wanted to be in- Slytherin. With a few exceptions, that House had been the place for all the members of my family.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Confidently, I sat down on the stool at the front of the Hall. The Hat dropped down over my eyes and began to talk. No surprises there- I'd heard all about the Sorting Hat from my family. However, I was quite surprised by what it said to me.

"Well, you're an interesting one. A little touch of each House. But if you really want it so badly…SLYTHERIN!"

Sighing with relief, I walked to my table, only stopping for a moment to glance back at the Mudblood. Slytherin only accepted the purest witches and wizards; Gryffindor would take anyone. Smirking at her, I tried again to assert my superiority to her. Turning away then, I sat to accept the congratulations of my fellow Slytherins.

Hermione

I wanted to wipe that stupid little smirk off his face! Just because he was a pureblood, he thought he was something special! Settling for one final glare at his turned back, I turned to talk to Harry.

"So, about getting dropped into the wizarding world…?" I prompted, wanting to continue our previous conversation.

"Oh, yes. It's just all so confusing right now. Though Quidditch- I think that's what it's called- is s'posed to be pretty fun. It's some kind of sport," he replied.

"Mm. I've never loved sports. I was mostly looking forward to starting classes- I love learning."

"Wow…I've never met anyone like that before."

As I began to respond, we were cut short by Professor Dumbledore's welcome speech. Following that, we were taken up to our dormitories to settle into our new home.

Draco

Looking at her, talking so comfortably with the "Chosen One," Potter himself, I felt a flash of…jealousy? Guilt? Or was it simply anger? I couldn't name it, I just wished I could talk to her rather than Crabbe and Goyle.

Glancing up towards the teacher's raised dais, I saw Professor Dumbledore preparing to give his welcome speech. As I watched, he began to speak as everyone in the Hall instantly fell silent. When he finished, the prefects led us down to the Slytherin dungeon dormitories.

Once in my Slytherin room, I eyed everything distastefully. The colors were fine- all green and silver. However, I most certainly did not relish the thought of having to room here for the next seven years. It was far too cramped for my liking- my room at home was twice this size and for only me. If I was lucky, I might be made a prefect in my fifth year and get a private room. True, it would still be quite a bit smaller than I was used to having, but at least it would be private.

Heaving a sigh, I lay back on my bed. Almost dozing off, I jolted awake when I realized that all my thoughts revolved around the mystery that the Mudblood Granger was still posing for me.

Groaning, I stalked into the bathroom to shower and change. Coming out of the bathroom, I went over to lay on my bed again. Before falling asleep, I steadfastly thought only of my classes and school, trying to keep thoughts of the brown, curly-haired Muggleborn girl out of my mind.

Hermione

Glancing around my new room appreciatively, I chose the bed nearest the door. Kneeling down on the floor in front of my trunk, I began unpacking and organizing my things.

Halfway through my futile attempt at distraction, I sighed. Hoping a shower would help to clear my mind and thoughts, I walked down the hall to find the bathroom. Leaving twenty minutes later, my mind was just as exhausted and muddled as it had been before. Going back to the foot of my bed, I resumed unpacking. Changing into my pajamas, I climbed into bed.

Staring up at the canopy of my four-poster bed, I sighed again. If only we'd been able to be friends…I sensed he'd never had a real friend before getting his Hogwarts letter and coming. I hadn't either and…no. I couldn't…shouldn't…WOULDN'T think of Draco Malfoy tonight, tomorrow night, or any night from now until I graduated. I'd never see him after that, so there was no point in thinking of him. With that promise to myself, I fell asleep quickly, already dreaming of what the first day of classes could hold.

Thanks for reading! Again, please review! -HappyPotterGames and may the magic be ever in your favor! :)


	2. Education and Flying

No copyright infringement intended- I'm just here to play around with the story! :) Read & Review!

Chapter 2

First Year

Great Hall, First Day of Classes

Draco

Walking into the Great Hall the next morning, I involuntarily looked about for her before regaining my self-control. Sitting down at the Slytherin table, I chanced one last quick glance over my shoulder. Spotting her bushy hair, I turned around as fast as possible, and demanded that Crabbe and Goyle pass me some food.

Concentrating hard on my breakfast, I barely heard all the older students leave. Looking up, I saw only first to fourth year students remaining. Professor Snape was circulating the Slytherin table, arranging schedules. The other Heads of Houses were doing the same at their tables. Resisting an urge to look over at the Gryffindor table, I looked up into Professor Snape's onyx-black eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy. Your class schedule," he said, handing me a piece of thick paper with time blocks filled out on it.

"Thank you, sir," I said quietly. Scanning my list of classes, I felt a stab of disappointment at first when I saw how many double blocks we had. However, on checking the list again, I got a bit more optimistic when I saw double Potions with Gryffindor. With this feeling, I left for my first period without even glancing back.

Hermione

He was truly an infuriating little idiot! Insulting me to my face, and then staring at me endlessly- and subtly, I'm sure he thought. Rolling my eyes, I served myself breakfast and began to eat, still absorbed in the final chapter of Hogwarts, A History. Looking up as Professor McGonagall tapped my shoulder gently, I accepted my schedule from her. Groaning as I noted double Potions with Slytherin, I was hit by a sudden burst of optimism- if I did well, maybe I could prove to Mr. Pureblood Supremacist that not all Muggleborns knew nothing.

Going blindly through my first few days (all the classes were easy, as I'd read all my textbooks and more over the summer), I both dreaded and looked forward to Potions more than anything else that week. Walking into the dungeon classroom for the last class on Friday, I awkwardly sat down next to Harry- surely he wouldn't mind? We'd sat next to each other at the feast and I'd met him on the train…I knew him. Ronald shot me a sort of nasty look- I guess he was still holding a grudge about Transfiguration, where I'd been the only one to change anything about my matchstick.

Professor Snape, after calling role and noting Harry's name, began asking Harry some questions. I found them easy- the answers were all in the first chapter of our textbook. Obviously, Harry hadn't read. Feeling bad for him, I shot my hand up, hoping Professor Snape would call on me.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" I winced inside. Some people had no sense of tact. Professor Snape shouted at me to sit down and I did quietly. I could feel all the Slytherins snickering at us quietly. As we started on the lesson for the day, I snuck a glance over at them.

Draco

On Friday, I walked into Potions to find her sitting by Potter and Weasley. Looking across the classroom, I saw Crabbe and Goyle had found the only other table for three. Sighing, I sat next to them and turned to face Professor Snape at his desk. After listening to Potter fail to answer some questions, I looked over at her as we all got out our cauldrons for the practice part of the class.

I knew she was watching me, so I made a point of laughing, though I didn't feel it. Professor Snape had always liked me, yet it felt awkward as he praised my near-perfect potion but not hers. I wasn't even sure why I cared- it wasn't like she meant anything to me. I did think it was funny that Potter kept losing points.

That night, I went back up to my dormitory room deep in thought. I knew she wasn't supposed to mean anything to me, yet I kept noticing her. Shaking my head slightly to get rid of any thoughts of her, I went over to find someone to do my homework for me since I shouldn't have to do it myself.

Hermione

As I went back up to my room, I mentally revisited my homework list. _Transfiguration…finish reading Chapter One with notes. Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts…nothing this weekend. Potions…review Chapters One and Two for class on Monday. _As I stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, I was instantly assaulted by fragments of at least five conversations, all revolving around the same thing.

"…did you hear? Yeah, Monday." "No, really? So soon?" "Yeah, I heard that too. Monday, right? Flying?" "Seriously? Why? We can't try for a team until second year."

Apparently, next Monday was going to be flying lessons. Somehow, I wasn't looking forward to this. I'd always been more of a bookish person, not much for athletics. Sure, I was fit, but I never did much past running on Sundays. Besides, did flying on a broomstick really count as athletics? I guess it did…

Making a 360-turnabout, I sprinted past Peeves and the Bloody Baron arguing in the hall and made it to the library just in time to grab Quidditch Through the Ages for some background reading. As I fell through the portrait hall just in time for lights-out, I settled in for another all-nighter of reading.

Draco

I couldn't wait until Monday! Flying lessons at last, not that there was anything new for me to learn. I'd been learning since I was five and Father said I was as good as anyone he knew. He'd also told me that I had to make the team my second year, to keep up our family's tradition. It was a pity I couldn't join the team this year.

Turning over in bed, I sighed. At least I had something else to think about tonight. I knew I wouldn't be able to wait for class on Monday. It was also doubled with Gryffindor, so I'd get to show up Potter again and…no. I didn't care if I saw the Mudblood again. Just because it was Gryffindor, there was no reason to get worked up. I'd be excited even if it was another House- I just needed to prove my skill. Smiling to myself, I fell asleep to dreams of showing up Potter and all the Gryffindors on the Quidditch pitch on Monday.

Monday Morning, Great Hall at Breakfast

Hermione

Everyone was surprisingly inattentive as I read excerpts from Quidditch Through the Ages. I guess no one had been as nervous as I was, except maybe Neville. He was a really nice guy and appreciated the help I gave him. As I flipped the page and began reading, I spotted Malfoy walking into the Great Hall.

Rolling my eyes at his pretentious statements of confidence, I focused on the book again. After I'd read all my bookmarked pages, Neville and I flipped back to the front to reread the important points. Harry and Ronald looked rather irritated at this, but they could afford to be confident- I assumed they knew more than Neville and I.

Everyone seemed relieved when the owls arrived and we all had to open our mail. I, as usual, had no mail. I wasn't surprised, but it hurt more than I expected when Ronald laughed at this. Biting my lip, I stood and announced to no one in particular that I was leaving to prepare for class. As I did so, I could feel Malfoy's eyes follow me as I left.

Draco

That was how she did everything, wasn't it? One day, someone was going to have to break it to her that you couldn't learn life from a book, but that wasn't my job. It was enough that I'd talked to her the few times I had- now I knew she was a Mudblood, I didn't have to bother with her anymore. Looking across the table, I hurried to answer the question I'd just realized Pansy had asked me.

"Yeah, of course I'm ready. We've been practicing together since we were five. Question is, are YOU ready? I did always win back then!" I told her, a playful smile on my face.

"Oh, you asked for it. I'm sure I'm ready," she replied confidently. She was really a nice girl, maybe I should just focus on friendship with her and forget the Mudblood altogether. Father would approve, I knew. With this in mind, I collected my things and asked her if she was ready for the first class of the day.

After lunch, I headed out to the Quidditch pitch for our first flying class. Glancing across the field, I spotted the Gryffindors coming from the other side of the pitch. We all stopped a few feet from each other at the middle of the pitch. As we stood awkwardly, Madame Hooch came up and directed us all to stand next to a broom.

Smirking down the line at Pansy, I happened to catch a glimpse of the Gryffindors again. Most of them looked nervous and Longbottom was practically hyperventilating from nerves. Rolling my eyes, I continued down the line to Potter (he looked irritatingly fine), Weasley (who looked like he might burst from nerves), and the Mudblood (who seemed to be reciting something under her breath).

Hermione

My hands were sweating as I muttered passages from Quidditch Through the Ages under my breath. I could feel the stupid idiot's eyes on me again, which seemed to make me even more nervous, though I didn't understand why. Mentally kicking myself for getting distracted, I turned to Neville.

"Hey, are you ready for this?" I asked, hoping my voice wasn't shaking too much.

"Oh, no. I can't do this. I can't. I mean, magic's one thing. But this…no," he said without even taking a breath.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. So…did you ever remember what you'd forgotten earlier?" I asked, trying to distract him from his nerves.

"Nah, I just gave up…oh, we'd better stop talking. We've started," he said quietly.

Taking a breath to steady my nerves, I turned to see a woman I believed to be Madame Hooch standing between the Slytherins and us. Upon her command, we all shouted "UP" at our brooms. Mine did nothing, simply rolling over and away. A few other people had no success, but most did, even Neville. I stepped back and watched the others.

Draco

Grinning happily as the broom jumped up into my hand, I surveyed the other people's varying degrees of success. Some, like Potter and Weasley, had gotten theirs up. Others, like the know-it-all, hadn't gotten any results. Smirking to myself, I mounted the broom as Madame Hooch told us to.

As she circulated, fixing people's seats or grips, I settled in to wait. All of a sudden, she was in front of me, telling me I was doing it all wrong. As she tried to fix it, I glared at her and informed her that my father would hear about this, as he'd taught me everything I knew and he was always right. As she gave up and walked away, I grinned down at Pansy, who sat the same way I did on a broom.

Madame Hooch was about to blow her whistle for us to take off when Longbottom flew up suddenly. In a flash, he'd fallen off his broom and it flew out towards the forest. Madame Hooch ran over to him, and then helped him up to go to the infirmary. As soon as they left, I snickered and grabbed up his Rememberall.

"Look, maybe I'll leave this up a tree for Longbottom to find later. Shall I?" I asked. All the Slytherins grinned but Potter spoke up against me. I jumped on my broom and flew away, watching all their jaws drop in amazement. Potter flew after me, ignoring the Mudblood's protests of how we'd all be in trouble.

I thought he'd fall, but when I turned around, there he was, sitting on his broomstick like he knew what he was doing. As he shouted at me to give it back, I threw it as hard I could. Somehow, he plummeted towards the ground in a controlled fall and caught the Rememberall. Groaning in disappointment, I landed my broom and watched him walk away with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione

I watched Harry walk off and looked about nervously. As Madame Hooch returned, we explained to her what had happened. She seemed reluctant to do anything- I think because Malfoy was involved and I knew their family was still politically prominent. As we walked away, I saw Malfoy's smirk, as he assumed- like all of us- that Harry was in trouble. Shaking my head, I turned to walk back with Neville.

At dinner that night, Harry was bragging to Ron about his position as Seeker, the youngest in a century and the only first year on any Quidditch team. Malfoy crossed the room to talk to Harry, daring him to a wizard's duel. I sucked in my breath- we barely knew magic yet and Malfoy was surely planning something.

After he left, I went to talk to Harry but Ronald brushed me off and they both told me it was none of my business. That night, I waited in the common room until the boys came down. I told them exactly what I thought of their plan, but somehow ended up following them and getting locked out of the common room (the Fat Lady had left).

As we walked away, we heard a noise and discovered Neville lying outside the common room. As we had no choice, we let him follow us and got to the meeting place. As soon as we got to the trophy room, there was no sight of anyone. All of a sudden, we heard Mr. Filch's voice. Panicking, we sprinted down the hall, suddenly ending up in the forbidden room.

Gasping, we turned to see a three-headed dog staring back at us. Taking our chances, Harry wrenched the door open again and we tumbled out into the corridor. We all ran back to the common room, where the Fat Lady had finally decided to reappear. Panting out the password, we all fell into the common room and took deep breaths.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," I snapped, turning on my heel and striding up to my dormitory room. I could vaguely hear their voices in the background but didn't turn around.

Collapsing into bed, I thought about how Mr. Filch could have known the boys would be out and came to the conclusion that Malfoy had warned him. _Of course_, I thought. Malfoy was such a prick; only he would. Grimacing into my pillow, I tried as hard as I could to fall asleep, finally succeeding after about ten minutes.

Draco

After dinner, I went back to the common room to collect my homework from the boy I'd paid to do it for me. Then, I walked up to my room to fume. How had Potter gotten onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Only second years and up were supposed to be allowed…but I guess McGonagall had done something. It just wasn't fair. Grabbing a quill, ink, and a fresh piece of parchment, I began a letter to my father.

_Dear Father,_

_Today, we began flying lessons. I thought it might interest you to know that Potter has somehow weaseled his way onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm sure you understand the problem I see here- if he can get on as a first-year, why should I not be allowed? I find this to be most unfair. Please write back or write to a professor._

_Your loyal son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Sending it off with my owl, Geoffrey, I lay back on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling happily, I imagined what would happen when Filch caught Potter and Weasley out of bed- Potter would probably get kicked off the team and…well, Weasley would at least get detention. As I heard a tap on the window, I opened it and read my father's reply.

_Draco,_

_At this time, I can do nothing. I am currently under investigation by the school board and it would be a bad idea to ask for favors now. However, when you come home for break, I will train you personally and perhaps Severus could come help. If we do this, you will far exceed Potter's skill by the time you are allowed to join the Slytherin team. I have no doubt that you will make it then. I shall also purchase a team set of the best brooms available at the time you join._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Sighing, I sat down again. At least the Slytherin team would have superior brooms next year. It was still unfair, but we'd be doing something, at least. After scribbling a reply of thanks, I went to bed, my mind fully occupied with dreams of Quidditch successes once again.

Review please! Thanks for reading! –HappyPotterGames and may the magic be ever in your favor!


End file.
